


You'll Be Safe and Sound

by SaltyBlueChurro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fireworks, Gen, Lance is traumatized, beach, not quite canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBlueChurro/pseuds/SaltyBlueChurro
Summary: Lance always loved watching the fireworks.





	You'll Be Safe and Sound

Lance divided his life into two sections: before and after Voltron. 

Before the craziness that was being rocketed in space in a giant, flying, alien lion, Lance actually enjoyed the fireworks display that was held every fourth of July. His family, although not American citizens, would always venture to the U.S.A. to watch the fireworks show as they were quite the spectacle. It was a nice time although Lance always preferred the beach at home. 

He eyes were always peeled as he watched the colorful sparks fly in dashes of red, purple, and blue with gold all around. Lance’s smile was wide as he imagined the fireworks display, he would get whenever he would return home from a mission, even though he hasn’t made fighter class yet. He loved being a hero, even if he wasn’t one at his young age. 

His _abuelo_ never went on the trips to see the fireworks. Lance never knew why he wouldn’t come. Maybe he just didn’t like the bright colors that illuminated the dreary sky. Maybe he was too old to travel like his _abuela_. 

Lance would dance around with his siblings waving sparklers around as they dipped and weaved like partners in a ballet. As they got older, Marco and Luis would also bring out water guns to have a small fight on the blistering hot days. Their feet would kick up the sand as they chased after each other, laughing all the way with their mother yelling at them to be careful in the background. Lance loved this time of year once he started to go to the Garrison because it was a nice break from all the studying he had to do, also because he didn’t have to sneak out for fun. 

This is why Lance was excited that they were going to a firework display when he got home from fighting the Galra in space. He couldn’t wait to see the colorful lights after being so used to the simplicity of the stark white and bright cerulean of the castle and the dark purple of the Galran ships. He wished they could have stayed and watched the alien equivalent of fireworks on planet Rycorn but they as the defenders of the universe had to continue pushing forth to release systems from the Galran grip.

Lance watched as the sea flowed back and forth from his spot on to top of a dune, his niece and nephews running around, shrieking with laughter. The breeze picked up slightly bringing the salty scent in causing Lance to relax his shoulders that had been tense earlier. His hair was curled from the salty sea spray when he had been in the water. Lance smiled as he plopped himself back onto the sand-covered towel. No matter how hard someone tries to keep sand off the towel it always ends up being there anyway. 

“Lance! Play with us!” the two voices of Nadia and Sylvio yelled as they started to pull on Lance’s arms. He started laughing as he got up with them. They gave him his old water gun, filled with water, and dragged him to hide behind their sandcastle-turned-fort. He spotted Rachel, Veronica, and Marco hiding behind another fort. 

“ _Tres_! _Dos_! _Uno_!” Marco called out and put his lifted hand down as a single to start their little war. 

Lance froze as he lifted his water gun as if it was his bayard in rifle form. His hands shook as all of the enemies he has killed flashed before his eyes. Lance dropped his water gun in the sand below while the rest of his family looked at him with concern. He slowly sank into the sand, hands trembling as he closed his eyes trying to rid himself of the images. 

Meanwhile, everyone was trying to get his attention. Veronica hit herself in the head with her palm. Of course, Lance was traumatized from his time with Voltron. Even she was slightly traumatized from her time on the IGF-Atlas when they helped defend the earth while Voltron was down. Marci finally decided to dump some water on Lance before Veronica could stop him in case it triggered something worse. 

Lance jerked back with a gasp as his previously glassy eyes became clearer. 

“Lance?” Veronica asked as she knelt next to his still quivering body. She tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping he would relax.

“Ronica?” Lance mumbled as he looked up, eyes threatening to release the tears he had built up. He leaned forward before crashing into her for a hug. Veronica responded by rubbing soothing circles in her little brother’s back, trying to calm him down. 

“I think we should get some soundproof headphones or earplugs for the fireworks,” Lance’s mother said, her eyes laced with worry for her youngest. Veronica nodded in agreement and she shushed Lance’s sobs. 

A few hours later found the family laid out on their towels watching the colorful display above them. Lance had a bright smile on his face as he watched the beautiful colors explode without hearing a single boom. He still loved these gorgeous compounds and hopefully one day he can listen to them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry this is short didn't want to elongate it and make it seem too slow also I had this idea since the fourth
> 
> bye bye my kneecaps


End file.
